Jin
Jin, also known as Imperial Rhun, The Empire of the Easterlings, The Great Jin, The Jin Dynasty was one of the Three Empires that sparked the Old Age of Empires. It ruled the majority of Rhun, Khan, eastern Gondor and northern Harad. It is symbolized and idealised by Easterlings as their Golden Age, and serves as a constant reminder of Rhun's capabilities when unified. Formation The Righteous Rebellion and rise of Cheng Luzheng The Great Chiang's history begins with the collapse of the High Kingdom of Rhuin, a successor state to The Naga Besar Empire. The rebellion was sparked by the rise of the bastard king Jurchi II, a despotic madman. His destructive and oppressive policies sparked a guard regiment in the capital to rebel, causing a chain reaction that eventually sent more than half the country up in arms against the king. After 2 years of fighting between rebels and loyalists, a coup d'état was executed in the capital, the loyalist noble Cheng Luzheng turning on his king, capturing and killing Jurchi II. The rebels celebrated Cheng Luzheng as a man of conviction and righteousness and offered him the throne of Rhun. High Kingship and radical reforms Cheng Luzheng, now Cheng I, started into his new position with a energy never before seen in a High King of Rhuin. Over the course of 5 years, Cheng I repealed most of Jurchi II's policies and reformed the High Kingdom into a efficient machine. After another 2 years, Cheng I began to make reforms that centralized power, at the same time he quietly funded Imperialist and Centralist political groups, such as the violent extremists called Huang Long. 1 more year passed and he declared a new, extremely radical reform. The Heavenly Decree. Imperial Ascension and political unrest in the West Cheng I, decreed himself the Son of Heaven, also known as the Tianzi and also took on the title Emperor, giving himself the imperial name of Emperor Zhenliang. He also decreed himself a holy monarch, the dissolution of the High Kingdom and the creation of a Holy Monarchy, the first 'offical' Empire. The Great Chiang had been born. These reforms reached the ears of two other Naga Besar successor states, Rohirric Hetmanate and the Imperium Eldrakia Gonduris, and shocked them with their audacity. Believing a invasion imminent from the newly formed Great Chiang, Gonduris and the Rohirrim issued a called to arms that was answered by two states. The Khandishid Empire and Aled Al-Hamra Tribedom. These states all feared the immerging power that was The Great Chiang and they, in fear, struck out. This was a major mistake. The Wars of Heaven 3 days after the call to arms was issued, the rulers of the armed states convened and declared a union of their nations in order to crush The Great Chiang. This created The Unified Resistance, a coalition of defense against The Great Chiang. The armies of Khand and Gondorius advanced towards a rendezvous at The Sea of Rhun. The Great Chiang moved to defend. These movements culminated in the Battle of the Sea of Rhun, in which the armies of Khand and Gondorius were crushed by a 1-7 times bigger Chiang force. After the disastrous battle at the Sea of Rhun, the Rohirrim began to advance, backed by Aled Al-Hamra. They numbered 300'000. Chiang forces moved to meet them at Chongqiang, starting the Battle of Chongqiangcheng. After 2 months of battle at Chongqiang, Chiang forces repelled the joint Rohirrim-Haradrim invasion. After Chongqiang, The Great Chiang went on the offensive, beginning an offensive into Gondorius, It was during this time that the Chian general called Xun Mengshan rose from obscurity to lead the attack on the capital of Gondoria in the form of the Invasion of Minat Tonroth. Theme Category:Kingdoms Category:Human Kingdoms